deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tails VS Twilight Sparkle/@comment-27921095-20190713210833/@comment-27921095-20190721231838
Those are mere statements. If you READ my reply, you would have seen how the listed speed for Sonic among guides is inconsistent, with the most often occurence being supersonic and hypersonic. Hell, in that same guide and in the other atatments, it's clear thar Izuka doesn't know exactly where to peg Sonic's speed and also doesn't know what he's talking about. Comparable to Flash? Lol no. "Fasteat Video Game Characrer" in that same "Official" guidebook? Lol no. Also, "good research" isn't an "I agree". This site alome can tell you that. I'll give you the SPD meter thing, but Sonic only breifly outran the black holes and was fatigued due to exerting himself too much. If he is FTL in base, which is already a bit shaky with few supporting statements conpared to hypersonic speeds, then it is most certainly NOT his casual speed. We have measurements of his casual speeds being in the hypersonic range, and according to Omega, he was approaching luminal velocity, which is relativistic and supoorted by the black hole feat. Also, why even have a light-speed Dash or Attack amymore if he's able to go FTL in base forms with ease? So mo, I personally believe that FTL isn't casual and no ome but the fastest in the verae who can keep up with a boosting Sonic should scale, and Tails has NEVER been able to do so in recent times. As far as Super Tails? Non-standard, and he gets haxxed before it comes out in an in-character fight. Scaling to the Final Egg Blaster? Eh. That's only a single technological feat, and Eggman's machines have drained the Emeralds before and merely only busted the planet. Clearly, it's either an outlier or the Eneralds are VERY inconsistent, with the more consistent power being in the planet range. And dom't even bring up Solaris, Egg Wizard, or Time Eater, because Time Eater amd Solaris were pure hax and it's not proven that they were hitting the hedgies with universal+ hax attacks, and Super Tails hasn't shown he scales to those, even so. Also, a new feat in a MLP episode showed unicorn's magic reaching the Moon in a second or less, an easily FTL to VERY high-end Relativistic feat along with God tiers tk'ing celestial bodies at MFTL speeds and pones showing they can react to their own TK before. Also, Tails questionably has more intelligence. He can program and build stuff, sure, but Twilight is more conposed and has shown more general intelligence feats; she's also a genius. As for experience? How's dealing with reality warpers, mind controllers, and people who can travel through time and manipulate emotions for experience? Tails has been in more battles, I suppose, but Twi's been practicing magic since she was a filly and has dealt with a mpre varied set of threats. Tails' inventions are nothing extreme and aren't anything she can't deal with, and in terms of base stats, she's likely stronger as well. His ONLY saving grace is the Chronicles items because some are hax (but that's questionably canon), and Super Tails, a form he rarely ever uses, and Classic Tails from Mania, according to both Mania and Forces, is =/= Moderm/main Tails. You guys are free to believe what you believe, but these are MY beliefs. He can't blitz in base, is weaker, less durable, less haxxed, arguably more intelligent, though it's fairly even, and arguably more experienced with a larger arsenal, even if most of that arsenal is rendered null by a lot of Twilight's hax and abilities.